Dimoni
by YourIrishFriend2016
Summary: Dominance, control, lust, desire and love. All factors that create a friction between two special agents at NCIS. Both men are dominant demons, special little characters indeed. Will working together bring them together as life partners? Dimoni: demon in Catalan.
1. Dimoni

_Hello everyone. This, is going to be interesting. So I have decided to do a romance with Gibbs and Tony, the usual. But this time Gibbs is going to be a lovely demon. I dabble in the supernatural, and I haven't seen a demon one quite yet. So this will be interesting. Enjoy the reading and if supernatural isn't your thing, there are plenty of other stories out there you can enjoy. Please remember to leave reviews, for they help me to edit my writings._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS but I do however own the story idea._

 _Please read and review, I'll decide how long the story will be later on. I truly do just throw stuff together. This story starts off when Gibbs is in Baltimore and meets Tony, but it will be on different circumstances._

 **G &T**

Gibbs ran down the street to catch his main suspect for a case back at DC. He was so close until he sniffed the air around him. It made him slightly nauseous but he continued to run. He caught up and tackled his suspect to the ground as he recited the Miranda rights to him. Gibbs picked him up off the ground and walked towards the parked NCIS van. He sniffed the air again and held his stomach after he put the suspect in the van. Gibbs growled lowly and looked around for the cause of the smell; another demonn. His demon senses sent him towards the alley, but he found nothing. He blinked once and his eyes changed colors from their normal icy blue to a reddish black color as it covered the entire eye, not just the iris. Someone tapped on his shoulder and he turned.

"Ducky, someone is down this alley. A demon dammit." Gibbs growled as he blinked again. His eyes changed back to their icy blue iris and Ducky sighed.

"Jethro, please, let us get back to NCIS to deal with your suspect, who is pleading to the high heavens to let him go. It is quite obnoxious." Ducky replied. Gibbs sighed and nodded as he walked back to the van.

"Ducky it was a demon. He or she will be found, and I will figure out who they are." Gibbs warned as they got into their van. Ducky shook his head and got in the passenger side.

"Do not worry Jethro, they did not harm you in any way." Ducky said. Gibbs started the van and started their long drive NCIS when a man jumped into the street. Gibbs slammed the breaks and the suspect in the back made a thud noise.

"What the hell!" The suspect yelled and Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Stay here Duck." Gibbs said as he got out of the truck and kept his gun in hand. He glared at the man and looked him up and down. "Who are you!" Gibbs shouted. The man stood silent and watched Gibbs. Ducky yelled out the window.

"Jethro! I believe that is the officer that Director Morrow told us to pick up. He is being transferred to NCIS!" Ducky yelled and the man turned towards Ducky. Ducky quickly rolled up his window. Gibbs turned towards the man and put his gun to the side.

"Is that true? Are you Anthony Dinozzo? Baltimore PD transfer?" Gibbs asked and the man nodded.

"I've been looking for you guys all night. About time." Tony sighed as he stepped closer to Gibbs with his hands up, since Gibbs pointed the gun at him. "Search me. Go ahead _dimoni._ " Tony whispered and Gibbs growled as his eyes changed once again.

"You're the demon I sniffed out in the alley." Gibbs confirmed and Tony smirked.

"Aren't you smart? C'mon special agent, let's go." Tony said as he crouched in a pouncing position. Gibbs growled and put his gun away as he turned and walked away from him towards the truck. Tony snickered and followed him to the truck. Before Gibbs got in the truck, Tony slid in to sit in between Ducky and Gibbs. Gibbs growled and shook his head.

"You are sitting in the back with the suspect Dinozzo." Gibbs ordered and Tony shook his head.

"Make me _dimoni._ " Tony teased and Ducky sighed.

"Dammit Jethro, just get in the truck and go to NCIS. Stop this bickering." Ducky ordered and Gibbs got in the truck as he grumbled to himself.

 **G &T**

Gibbs pulled into NCIS and slammed the brakes. The suspect was taken out of the truck by another team. He opened his door after he put the truck in park and covered his ears as Tony continued to talk. Ducky chuckled as he looked at Gibbs who was frustrated at this point. "Will you shut up!" Gibbs shouted and Tony stopped his spiel as he looked to Gibbs. His eyes transformed to their reddish black color and he growled at Gibbs. Gibbs eyes changed too and they both growled at each other. Ducky sighed and grabbed both of the men by their sleeves over to the elevator. Gibbs and Tony both continued to growl at each other and Ducky smacked both of them on the heads.

"Will you two knock it off! There is no point of this growling dominance test. Director Morrow will have you beat at any matter, and Tony, Jethro here is your boss. So knock it off, and learn how to get along!" Ducky said as he hit the button for Morrow's floor.

"Wait, this demon wannabe is my new SFA?" Gibbs asked and Ducky nodded. "How do you know?" He looked over to Tony who glared at Gibbs with his teeth bared.

"Morrow told me all about him and where he would be placed. That is the only reason why I knew it was him." Ducky admitted and Gibbs groaned.

"Great so a demon wannabe is my new SFA." Gibbs crossed his arms. Tony growled.

"I am a demon, not some wannabe like you grandpa." Tony sneered and Gibbs growled as he reached over and slapped him on the back of the head. Tony growled and Ducky sighed as the elevator door opened and Morrow stood at the door. Ducky quickly got out.

"Special agents Gibbs and Dinozzo!" Morrow ordered and both men stopped their growls as they looked to the director. Both men's eyes changed back to normal and turned their attention to him. "I want you two to respect each other, and remember who's in charge here. Am I understood?" Morrow asked and Gibbs grumbled but nodded. Tony crossed his arms and nodded. "Good. Now special agent Dinozzo, Gibbs will be giving you a tour of the building. I understand you both have issues on dominance but you will have to suck it up and deal with it if you're going to work together. Got it?" Tony nodded. Gibbs glared at Dinozzo as Morrow walked off to his office. "Follow me gentlemen. Dr. Mallard, thank you." Morrow said and Ducky nodded as he hopped back in the elevator to go down to autopsy. Tony and Gibbs followed Morrow to his office. Morrow sat at his desk while the two other men stood in front of his desk. "Gibbs, don't be such a bastard and be polite to Mr. Dinozzo. I understand you are both demons, but you have to remember, that's why I am hiring Mr. Dinozzo and also why you were hired Gibbs." Morrow explained and both men nodded. "Now Mr. Dinozzo, here is you I.D and any information for signing on the computer and how to get to certain files. Now please gentlemen, get along." Morrow said as he handed Tony his things and went to his computer. Both men left the office silently.

"We'll start on the next floor, the bullpen." Gibbs said as they walked down the stairs into the bullpen. Gibbs went to his desk first. "This is my desk, and your desk is the one farthest from me. So you can bring your crap in tomorrow. I expect you to be here at 0800 hours sharp. That is eight in the morning in case you were wondering." Gibbs said as he grabbed his cell phone. "Also, rule three, never be unreachable. Now-"

"Rule three? How many rules are there? Am I gonna have to write these down or something?" Tony asked and Gibbs growled lowly. "Right. So bullpen, never be unreachable, and my desk is that one there." Tony said as he pointed to the desk. Gibbs nodded and went to the elevator with Tony right behind him. Once the elevator got there, both men stepped in and Gibbs stopped the elevator between floors. Tony shrieked and glared at Gibbs. "What the hell Gibbs!" Tony shouted and Gibbs snickered.

"This is the conference room." Gibbs stated simply and Tony looked at him with a confused expression on his face. "When I say 'conference room,' this is what I mean." Gibbs explained as he started up the elevator again.

"Why not just go to an actual conference room?" Tony asked and Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Scaring you to death is more fun." Gibbs said and Tony shook his head and sighed. The elevator stopped at the next floor: Abby's lab. Gibbs walked into Abby's lab where the music was loud but not too loud. "Abs!" Gibbs shouted and Abby turned around to see him. She shrieked as she gave him a big hug and then she stopped. She growled as her eyes changed to a bluish black and she turned towards Tony.

"Great, another demon. Except she's the submissive type. Not the dominant type. Name's Anthony Dinozzo. Call me Tony." He winked and smiled. Abby glared at him and signed _Who is he and what does he want? He's a dominant dimoni Gibbs_ to Gibbs. He nodded and signed _He's my new agent and I know. Don't remind me_ to Abby. Tony groaned. "Not fair I don't know what you're saying!" Tony crossed his arms and Abby snickered.

"My name is Abby. Welcome to NCIS." She said and held out her hand. Tony shook it lightly and she smiled. "Gibbs, he's so going to turn submissive." Abby snickered and he gasped.

"Am not! I've always been dominant, no matter what." He smirked and she rolled her eyes.

"I was a dominant demon too, Tony, and I turned submissive. Gibbs is a powerful character." She smiled and poked Tony in the chest. "Trust me, all of Gibbs' past agents turned submissive within a week. You'll be there." She smirked. Tony rolled his eyes.

"Alright you two, settle. Dinozzo let's go, down to Ducky's." Gibbs ordered and Tony sighed as he followed Gibbs out. Abby snickered.

"Is that true?" Tony asked as they walked down the steps to autopsy. "Have the agents in the past really turned submissive? Abby too?" He asked and Gibbs shrugged.

"Agents did. Abby no. She's screwing with you with that. Been submissive since she's worked here." Gibbs stated as they walked into autopsy with both Ducky and Palmer sitting at desks working with case files. "Hey Duck. You remember Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked and both men turned around in their desks. Ducky smiled.

"Of course. Anthony good to see you. I see the director has forced Jethro to give you the tour hmm?" Ducky asked and Tony smiled and nodded.

"Of course." Tony looked over to Palmer and stuck his hand out. "Anthony Dinozzo, call me Tony if you'd like." Palmer nodded and shook his hand.

"Jimmy Palmer. Dr. Mallard's assistant." He smiled as he pulled his hand away.

"Good now that introductions are out of the way, Dinozzo let's go. We're working on cold cases for the day until something comes up." Gibbs said as he walked towards the door. "Bye Duck, Palmer." Gibbs said as he waited by the elevator. Tony nodded his goodbye and ran to the elevator to catch it just in time to hop on with Gibbs.

"So, cold cases huh?" Tony asked and Gibbs grunted in response. "Listen, I need a place to stay for the night. Wasn't expecting to come a day early before I could get my key. Can I stay with you?" Tony asked and Gibbs sighed and stopped the elevator. Tony jumped and held onto the side until the silver box stopped shaking. "I'm never gonna get used to that." Tony mumbled and turned towards Gibbs, whose eyes were the reddish black.

"You listen to me and listen well Dinozzo. I will not accept the monkey business, got it? If you're gonna work for me, you're gonna learn real quick I don't take shit. For now on, be prepared. One night. That's it." Gibbs warned and Tony nodded silently. Gibbs turned the elevator back on as it headed towards the bullpen. Both men stood in silence as the door opened and they walked towards their desks to work on a small stack of cold cases that sat on an empty desk.

"Boss?" Tony called out after about a minute of silence. Gibbs glared at him with his eyes still black. Tony gulped once and shook his head. "Never mind. Sorry." Tony mumbled.

"Rule six, never say you're sorry. It's a sign of weakness." Gibbs stated and Tony nodded. Both men sat in silence as they went over the cases for the next few hours until about 1800 hours. "Let's go." Gibbs stated as he packed up his things. Tony packed up the few things he had and followed Gibbs out to the parking garage and to Gibbs' 1973 Dodge Challenger. Tony stared in awe at the car.

"Wow, hot ride." Tony said and Gibbs smiled a tiny bit as he and Tony both got in the car.

"Yeah, it is." Gibbs agreed as he started the car and drove off towards home. The ride was silent except the phone call that Gibbs made for Chinese.

 **G &T**

 _So I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! I enjoyed writing it very much. There will be more chapters to come later on. Leave a review or two, and watch out for more of TIBBS_

 _XOXO,_

 _Your Irish Friend._


	2. Rule ten

_Hello again. Chapter 2!_

Gibbs threw out the Chinese containers before he walked down to the basement to work on his boat. Tony followed him down the steps and looked around. "Wow. How do you get that thing out of here?" Tony asked and Gibbs growled lowly. "Okay, none of my business. Pretty cool though. Where are you tools?" Tony asked as he looked around and Gibbs picked up a sander.

"Hand tools. Everything's better by hand." Gibbs said and Tony nodded.

"Very old fashioned." Tony smiled. "So any wives? Kids?" Tony asked and Gibbs slammed the sander down on the bench. Tony jumped and looked at Gibbs. His eyes were bright red this time.

"Go upstairs in the guest room and sleep. Now." Gibbs ordered and Tony crossed his arms.

"Why should I?" Tony's eyes were now a deep red color as well, as the anger boiled up inside him. "I just asked a simple question you could've said no." Tony glared. Gibbs growled stood in front of Tony.

"You really want to know?" Gibbs asked menacingly. Tony swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. Gibbs put his hand over Tony's face and whispered something Tony couldn't make out. All of a sudden Gibbs memories of a woman and a child flooded through Tony's mind. Gibbs groaned and pulled his hand back as soon as the memories were shown to Tony. Both men panted as they leaned against the railing of the stairs.

"That was your wife and kid?" Tony asked quietly and Gibbs nodded. Both men's eyes changed back to normal and Gibbs sat on a sawhorse. He poured himself a bourbon after he emptied out a mason jar filled with nails. He offered some to Tony but Tony shook his head and left to go upstairs. "Good night." Tony mumbled at the top of the stairs as he slowly left. Gibbs nodded and gulped down his bourbon as he continued on his boat.

 **G &T**

 **5 years later...**

Tony whistled as he walked into the bullpen. He smiled at his coworkers Kate and McGee. "Good morning everyone." Tony smiled as he set down a coffee at McGee's desk and a hot chocolate on Kate's. He also set a blueberry gluten free muffin on Kate's desk and a chocolate chip one on McGee's. After he set down a dark coffee and banana nut muffin on Gibbs' desk, he turned to see both his colleagues with a look of confusion on their faces. "What?" Tony asked as he returned to his desk.

"Why are you being so nice?" Kate asked and Tony rolled his eyes.

"Did you do something really wrong and are trying to make it up to Gibbs?" McGee asked and Tony groaned.

"No, why do I have to do something in order to be nice? I'm a nice guy!" Tony defended and Kate and McGee chuckled. "I thought it would be nice to bring some breakfast in for you guys. I'm making changes to myself." Tony said proudly and McGee shrugged.

"Well, thank you, Tony for the coffee and muffin." McGee said and Kate nodded.

"Yes thank you, Tony." Kate smiled. Tony felt great about himself already. The elevator dinged which signaled that Gibbs was on his way back to the bullpen. Once Gibbs got to his desk he saw the muffin and coffee and looked up to Tony.

"Tony is this from you?" Gibbs asked as he took a sip of coffee. He hummed softly.

"Yeah boss. Thought it was time for a change in myself." Tony smiled as he signed into the computer. Gibbs took a bite of his muffin and nodded.

"Thanks." Gibbs said as he walked over to the stairs that lead up to the director's office. Once Gibbs was out of earshot, McGee spot first.

"He actually said thank you to you!" Tony chuckled and waved his hand to dismiss it.

"No really, Tony. He never does that to any of us. What have you done?" Kate asked and Tony sighed.

"Nothing Kate. He said thank you and that's all it was." Tony said. He needed to hear it for himself. After he worked only five years for the man, his desires got the best of him. He fell for him pretty quickly and he knew that Gibbs couldn't love him back. Not after what he saw that night five years ago. Tony sighed and got to work on the paperwork from their last case so they could possibly leave early tonight. He had a date with another man who, in fact, did look a lot like Gibbs. It'd probably end in a one time thing but if it helped keep his desire low, who cared?

"Let's go, we got a case." Gibbs said as he walked back into the bullpen with his coffee. Tony nodded and pulled out his phone quickly so he could call him as they packed up their things. The phone went straight to voice-mail and he sighed. He hung up the phone and slid it in his pocket.

"Tony I want you in the front, got a word with you." Gibbs said and Tony nodded. Once they reached the garage they hopped in with McGee and Kate in back. Tony buckled in the front and waited for Gibbs to start. He sighed once nothing happened.

"What boss?" Tony asked.

"Why haven't you showed them your demon side?" Gibbs asked and Tony shrugged.

"Not their business really. I like to keep certain things private." Tony said as Gibbs turned onto a street Tony knew. "Hey I know this street." Tony said as he looked around. He saw the cops at his date's house. "No.." Tony said as Gibbs parked the vehicle. Tony jumped out of it and Gibbs followed behind him.

"Dinozzo what the hell!" Gibbs shouted as he grabbed his arm and pulled him towards him. Tony growled at Gibbs. "Dinozzo, who's house is this?" Gibbs asked softly and Tony tried to pull his arm away as a tear slipped down his cheek.

"It's Aaron Jest's house. Aaron was my date for tonight..." Tony said weakly. Kate and McGee walked towards them from behind the truck.

"Everything okay Tony?" Kate asked and Tony nodded slightly.

"Go ahead you two, Tony will be there in a minute." Gibbs said and McGee and Kate nodded as they turned to walk towards the crime scene. "Tony look at me." Gibbs said and Tony looked up and looked at Gibbs. "Just relax. Maybe it's not Aaron." Gibbs reassured and Tony shook his head.

"He said he lived alone. Didn't have many friends. We met at a bar and clicked instantly." Tony said and Gibbs sighed. "Let's go." Tony said as he wiped his eyes and walked towards the crime scene. Gibbs stayed back, slightly taken back. He never knew Tony was gay. He never dropped any hints at work. Gibbs walked towards the crime scene and found that Tony's date was in fact the man that was dead on the floor with a bullet between his eyes. Tony swallowed hard and kept a straight face while he worked on take sketches and pictures. McGee and Kate looked around the house as they gathered evidence. Gibbs watched as his team worked but left to go question the witness. She stood by the police cars silently.

"Ma'am?" Gibbs called out and she turned and walked towards him. "Special agent Gibbs, NCIS. I'd like to ask you a few questions." He said softly and she nodded as she wiped her eyes from the tears.

"I'm Francine Jest. I was Aaron's wife." Francine said and Gibbs nodded. "I came by to pick up something I forgot in the house and I found lying dead in the living room." She said sadly, then she started to cry. Gibbs sighed softly.

"Ma'am, what time did you find Mr. Jest this morning?"

"Around eight this morning."

"Was there anyone else around the house?"

"Well, there was a black van that was down the street. Unmarked." She said and Gibbs nodded.

"Did you happen to get a license plate number?"

"I got the first three which were DT 4. Unfortunately that's all I got, I couldn't see the others. They looked like eights, fives, sixes, threes and nines. All the looped numbers." She said softly.

"Is there a number I can reach you by in case we need to come in contact?" Gibbs asked and she nodded as she wrote her number down on the pad of paper Gibbs had. "Thank you Mrs. Jest. We'll do our best to find who did this." She nodded and Gibbs walked off towards the crime scene. He watched as Tony and Palmer lifted Jest on the stretcher in the body bag and rolled him away towards the M.E van. Ducky came over to Gibbs.

"Time of death places us about one hour ago Jethro at about 7:30 this morning." Ducky confirmed and Gibbs nodded.

"He wasn't dead for long. McGee!" Gibbs shouted and McGee ran over to Gibbs.

"Yes boss?"

"Go to the development's office, ask for the security footage of this street. Jest's wife said she saw a black van this morning and I want the license plate number. Take Kate with you." Gibbs said and McGee nodded as he left to get Kate and go to the office. Tony came back in with Palmer a moment later.

"Ah, Mr. Palmer is Mr. Jest all settled in the van?" Ducky asked.

"Yes indeed Dr. Mallard. We're ready to roll." Palmer smiled and Ducky nodded.

"Jethro, Anthony, we shall meet you at NCIS." Ducky said as both him and Palmer left to go to the van. Tony looked around the house solemnly.

"I can't believe Aaron's dead." Tony said softly and Gibbs nodded.

"The witness was his wife." Gibbs stated and Tony turned towards Gibbs in disbelief.

"He never mentioned he had a wife." Tony said as he walked towards their truck. Gibbs caught up to him.

"Think they were going through divorce. The wife came back to the house this morning because she forgot something." Gibbs added and Tony sighed.

"Yeah, forgot to kill her husband." Tony mumbled and Gibbs tapped him on the back of the head. Tony growled softly.

"Rule ten, never get personally involved with a case Dinozzo." Gibbs said as they stopped at the van. Tony turned towards him.

"I'm not sitting this case out." Tony said and Gibbs shook his head. 

"Stand down Dinozzo." Gibbs ordered as his eyes changed to their reddish black.

"I'm not standing down Gibbs." Tony said sternly as his eyes changed red as well. "I will be fine getting involved in this case. I haven't fallen submissive under your order, and I'm not starting now." Tony growled. At this time Kate and McGee had turned to face Gibbs.

"Boss we have the tapes. Are... are you two fighting?" McGee asked and Gibbs shook his head. His eyes changed to normal.

"Dinozzo, stand down." Gibbs ordered and Tony growled again, this time attacking Gibbs. He pushed him to the ground and pinned him down. Kate and McGee tried to get Tony off of Gibbs but Gibbs beat them to it as he changed to his full demon form. His eyes changed colors to complete red along with his skin, his canines lengthened a little and two inch horns protruded from his forehead as well as a five foot black tail that was like a whip and a forked tongue. "I said stand down now Dinozzo, or you're fired." Gibbs voice was deeper and slightly scary. Tony got off of Gibbs and crossed his arms. Tony started to change into his full demon form too. His skin turned red with two three inched horns that protruded from his forehead, with a longer forked tongue and red eyes. His tail was only four feet long but still whip-like and his canines didn't lengthen. McGee and Kate quickly hopped into the truck and hid in the back.

"Why is this such a big deal for you Gibbs. I can handle this." Tony warned, his voice also deeper but not as scary. Gibbs grabbed Tony's arm and pushed him off so he could get up. Tony grabbed Gibbs and threw him against a tree as he pinned him down. Gibbs growled as he leaned back and bit Tony's shoulder. Tony hissed and backed off.

"Stand down. Now." Gibbs warned. Him and Tony stood face to face and ready to attack each other. "I was personally involved in a case, back when I first started. It ended extremely badly and I don't want the same fate for you." Gibbs explained and Tony glared.

"I can take care of myself." Tony said as a final word. He got in the NCIS truck on the driver's side and waited for Gibbs to get in. Gibbs glared at Tony as he got in the passenger side. Both men relaxed as much as they could to rid of their full demon form as Tony started the truck and drove off to NCIS.

 **G &T**

 _Woo! Talk about intense! I hope this was a good chapter, and I hope you're enjoying this story so far. Review and keep looking for updates._

 _XOXO,_

 _Your Irish Friend._


	3. Suspect

Tony stormed into the men's bathroom by the bullpen and stood by the mirror as he rested his hands on the sink. He tried his best to calm his breathing but when he changed into his full form, it took a toll on him. He was tired and achy from the change. The bathroom door opened and locked. Tony turned to see Gibbs as he leaned against the door. "What do you want?" Tony seethed. Gibbs crossed his arms and waited for Tony to lose his attitude. "I'm fine. I'll be out in a minute to help." Tony muttered as he turned on the faucet and splashed water over his face. Gibbs sighed.

"I don't want you working this case if you don't feel comfortable." Gibbs said gently. Tony turned to face him after he dried his face off.

"I'll be just fine boss." Tony said flatly. Gibbs nodded and unlocked the door before he left the room. Tony sighed and looked at himself in the mirror. His forked tongue was still present and he sighed. "Whatever...I like the tongue." Tony muttered as he stuck it out. He left the bathroom and walked into the bullpen.

"McGee, work on phone records and credit card statements. Kate, bring that footage to Abby, you two can work together on it. Dinozzo, I want you to do a background check on Jest and his wife. I'll be back, gonna talk to Ducky." Gibbs ordered and everyone got to work. Gibbs walked to the elevator with Kate as they waited for it.

"Are you and Tony okay?" Kate asked as the elevator door opened. Both of them stepped in and Gibbs nodded. "I've never seen either of you get so angry. Nor change like that." Kate admitted and Gibbs nodded.

"It was different for both of us." Gibbs muttered and Kate nodded. The elevator door opened and Kate stepped off.

"Talk to him. Make sure he's okay." Kate said before the doors closed. Gibbs nodded and stepped off the elevator as it stopped at autopsy. He walked into the room and towards the table Ducky and Palmer worked at with Jest.

"What do we got Duck?" Gibbs asked and Ducky sighed.

"I'm afraid that we have a problem. This might have been an act of hatred Jethro." Ducky said as he lifted the cloth that covered the groin area. Jest's privates were cut off. Gibbs opened his mouth to speak but closed it. "We know he was involved with Tony, and we also found this little book in his clothing. Had names of men that he has had intercourse with Jethro." Ducky said sadly.

"Tony's name was in there wasn't it?" Gibbs asked and Ducky sighed softly.

"I'm afraid so. Abigail has the book Jethro. The cause of death of poor Mr. Jest was a wound to the head. But there's something peculiar about this wound. It was close range, maybe a few feet in front of the man." Ducky explained and Gibbs furrowed his brow.

"What's so strange about that?" Gibbs asked and Ducky lifted the man's head.

"We thought it was a gun shot wound due to the casing found at the house. But there's no exit wound, and for being a close shot there should have been. Now I have not looked too close to the wound quite yet, but it seems to me that the skin is slightly reddened around the wound, light a burn mark. I shall keep looking though." Ducky said and Gibbs nodded. "Go talk with Abigail about the book." Ducky said as he continued to work. Gibbs left and went up to Abby next. He covered his ears as the loud music assaulted his ears.

"Abs!" He shouted and Abby turned around with a sheepish smile. She turned her music off this time and Gibbs nodded. "What do you got for me Abs?" He asked and Abby sighed.

"It's sad Gibbs. Jest was murdered because he was bisexual. His murderer I believe thought he was gay due to the little black book." Abby started off and Gibbs nodded. "I matched his writing in checks to the black book and it's a match, so it's definitely his. Gibbs..." She paused and Gibbs looked at her. "Tony was in it." She said softly and Gibbs nodded.

"I know Abs." He said sadly. "What else ya got?" He asked softly and Abby nodded.

"Right. Well, his skin does not have any residue from the gun that would've been used so he was not shot, but I did get a ding on something else. Chloroform. Whoever murdered him, knocked him out first with chloroform before they killed him. Now, Jimmy sent me samples of the wound itself, and he was not shot, but burned." She rambled and Gibbs furrowed his brow.

"Burned by what Abby?" Gibbs asked and Abby clicked around on her computer until a picture showed up. "A wood burner?" Gibbs asked and Abby nodded.

"Not just any wood burner, but a Walnut Hollow Creative Versa Tool. One of the most expensive of it's kind. So I was goona look into who've bought this tool recently..." She paused as she looked it up in the archives. She put a hand over her mouth.

"What Abs?" Gibbs asked.

"The only person who bought this tool recently was Tony." Abby said sadly. Gibbs put a hand over his mouth.

"That's impossible Abby. He didn't even know Aaron was dead, someone must have stole it from him." Gibbs reasoned and Abby nodded.

"Yeah, Tony wouldn't do something like this." Abby said.

"Hey Abby I need to ask you to do...a favor.." Tony said as he walked into the lab. Both Abby and Gibbs looked at him seriously for a moment. "What?" He asked. Abby moved to the side and Tony furrowed his brow when he saw his face on the screen.

"You were the only person in the DC area that bought the murder weapon recently." Abby said quietly and Tony shook his head.

"My wood burner was the murder weapon?" Tony asked and Abby nodded. He looked to Gibbs and then Abby. "That's not even possible! I wouldn't murder anyone! You have to believe me guys!" Tony pleaded and Gibbs put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Relax Tony. We're gonna figure this out. Conference room. Thanks Abby." Gibbs said softly as he walked out with Tony close behind him. Once they got in the elevator, Gibbs stopped it between floors. "Dinozzo you better have a damn good explanation." Gibbs warned and Tony groaned.

"Dammit Gibbs I didn't do it! I was on my way to work this morning when Aaron was killed. No one was even there when I left except him. I-"

"Wait you were there this morning?" Gibbs seethed and Tony sighed but nodded.

"Aaron and I..hooked up last night. I left this morning around 0715 so I could get to work and shower. My wood burner is still there...and we both used it." Tony groaned and ran his hands down his face. "Dammit Gibbs I would never kill him!" Tony shouted and Gibbs ran a hand through his hair.

"Tony this is looking worse on you. You know you're a suspect now right?" Gibbs asked softly and Tony nodded slowly.

"Wait! Check the tapes! It would show me leaving!" Tony said and Gibbs pressed the button to go back to Abby's. Both men ran into her lab and she shrieked.

"What now!" She asked and Gibbs spoke first.

"Check the surveillance tapes. Rewind to 0715 this morning Abby." Gibbs ordered and she nodded as she pulled the video footage up. The camera pointed near Jest's house had a footage of a red Porsche leaving around that time. Abby zoomed in and saw it was Tony that left the house. At the entrance of the house was another man that waved goodbye.

"See! That's Aaron at the door. I'm the guy leaving! See I told you." Tony smirked and Gibbs shook his head lightly.

"Still doesn't explain how he is dead now. There's no one going in or out of the house after you left until we see the wife." Gibbs said. "She got there right around 0800 which is when he died." Gibbs paused. "She said she was there about eight o'clock." Gibbs mumbled.

"She couldn't have killed him that fast." Tony said.

"Especially with a wood burner. That would take too long." Abby said. She furrowed her brow and turned towards the table of evidence. She dug through all the bags.

"Abby what are you looking for?" Gibbs asked and she shushed him. He crossed his arms and waited.

"You guys didn't find the wood burner at the house?" She asked and Tony shook his head.

"No I would've recognized it." Tony said. She went back to the footage and fast forwarded to eight that morning and watched the footage. A woman walked up to the door and Abby paused it.

"I'm going to get facial recognition on this face to be sure." Abby said and Gibbs nodded.

"Thanks Abs." Gibbs kissed her cheek and left the lab with Tony. "Abby will clear your name Tony." Gibbs said and Tony nodded.

 **G &T**

Tony walked to Gibbs' door and walked in. "Gibbs?" He yelled out.

"Down here Dinozzo." Gibbs said from the basement. Tony walked down the steps and sat down on the bottom step.

"I feel shitty about earlier today. At the crime scene." Tony admitted and Gibbs shrugged. "I was out of line." Tony added and Gibbs nodded.

"You were. But I was too." Gibbs said quietly. Tony shook his head.

"You were right. I shouldn't get myself personally involved in a case. Look where it got me. I was suspect for a good five minutes and I almost broke down in the middle of the bullpen." Tony chuckled softly and rubbed the back of his neck. "I want to back out of this case. I was a love interest of Aaron's and now he's dead because he wanted men. Who knows, maybe the killer is going after the men in that book. I could be ne-"

"Don't." Gibbs warned and Tony looked up. "You're not next." Gibbs said and he poured a bourbon for Tony. Tony nodded his thanks and gulped it down. Gibbs refilled it and Tony took a sip this time.

"You don't know that. I could be." Tony said sadly. Gibbs moved over to Tony and sat next to him.

"Not if I have anything to do about." Gibbs said and wrapped an arm around Tony's shoulder. Tony blushed lightly. _God he's so close...Keep yourself together Tony_ Tony told himself. He took a deep breath and took a another swig of bourbon. "You keep drinking like that you'll be drunk in no time. Slow down." Gibbs said and Tony nodded.

"Thank you..." Tony mumbled. He stood up too fast and started to fall forward but Gibbs caught him. Gibbs back hit the wall at the end of the stairs with an 'oof' and Tony held on to him.

"Drunker than I thought." Gibbs chuckled softly. Tony cleared his throat and got out of Gibbs' grasp to get upstairs but failed again. He fell forward but he faced Gibbs this time. Gibbs caught him and looked down at Tony's light green eyes. "You need a cab or you're staying here." Gibbs said and Tony nodded. He leaned into Gibbs and kissed him on the mouth as he stood himself up. Tony moaned lightly but pulled away quickly.

"Oh God..." Tony's eyes turned black and he ran upstairs as quickly as he could to get away from Gibbs. He called a cab and waited outside. Gibbs stood in his spot as he felt his lips where Tony kissed them. Gibbs moved to one of the saw horses and sat down with a blank look on his face.

"Did he just kiss me?" Gibbs asked to himself.

 **G &T**

 _Hello everyone! Chapter 3 has been finished. I hope you enjoyed it! Keep an eye out for chapter four._

 _XOXO,_

 _Your Irish Friend_


	4. Solved

Abby ran into the bullpen the next morning with papers in her hands. "Gibbs Gibbs Gibbs Gibbs!" Abby repeated. Gibbs turned in his desk chair and looked at Abby. "Okay so I finally got the facial recognition of the woman at the door. And guess who it is!" Abby bit her lip in excitement. Gibbs crossed his arms.

"It's Francine Jest. The wife. Abby that does-" Abby held up her hand.

"It is not Franny Jest. It is Jenna Fritz, Francine's twin sister." Abby smirked and Gibbs smiled a little.

"Kate put a BOLO out on Fritz, McGee check phone records and credit card statements." He ordered to two of his agents. Tony sat at his desk quietly as he waited for Gibbs to give him an order, but nothing came.

"BOLO just hit Gibbs. She just entered an airport. She's at the Reagan airport." Kate said and Gibbs started to pack her things up.

"Abby, good job." Gibbs kissed her cheek as he headed out of the bullpen. "Gear up. Let's go." Gibbs said.

 **G &T**

Gibbs entered the airport and looked around to see if he could see her. "Dinozzo, McGee go towards the ticket stands. Kate with me." Gibbs ordered and the teams nodded. Kate followed Gibbs towards the gates and looked around.

"I'm surprised at you." Kate said and Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Normally Tony's on your six. He watches it well." Kate mumbled as she tried to get a rise out of Gibbs. Gibbs stopped and turned to glare at Kate; his eyes were covered red. She put her hands up in truce and continued to look around.

"Stop." Gibbs said as he pointed towards one of the gates. Fritz stood in line to get her ticket checked. Kate and Gibbs ran towards the gate but it was too late because Jenna saw them and ran as fast as she could. "Dammit!" He shouted as he followed her closely. _Dammit I can't smoke here. Too many people._ Gibbs thought but Jenna was going too fast. He stopped and closed his eyes before he turned into a black smoke. He zoomed through the crowds and followed her until he could get in front of her. Once he finally got ahead he changed to his human form again and held his gun up. Jenna skidded to a stop and turned but another black smoke cloud stopped in front of her with red glowing eyes. The smoke cloud turned human again and Tony stood in it's place. He held his gun up and she was cornered.

"Dammit." Jenna mumbled as McGee and Kate finally caught up. Fritz knelt to the ground with her hands over her head and Tony read her the Miranda rights and cuffed her. McGee took her out of the airport with Kate behind him. She glared back at Gibbs and pointed to Tony. Gibbs sighed.

"Good work Dinozzo." Gibbs said and patted his back. Tony nodded and put a hand on Gibbs' shoulder as he held his chest. "Tony you alright?" Gibbs asked as he leaned down to look at him. He brought Tony over to a couple of seats and sat down. Tony nodded.

"Yeah..." Tony panted. "First time...smoke..." Tony mumbled and Gibbs nodded.

"Save your breath. Relax." Gibbs said as he rubbed his back. _Why are you rubbing his back?_ Gibbs thought to himself and he furrowed his brow. Tony stood up immediately and walked off towards the exit of the airport. Gibbs sighed and followed Tony. "Tony!" Gibbs called out and Tony stopped and turned.

"I'm fine." He mumbled and Gibbs shook his head.

"Why did you kiss me last night? I know you weren't that drunk." Gibbs said. Tony rolled his eyes and walked away from Gibbs towards the exit. Gibbs growled and grabbed Tony's arm. "Don't ignore me." Gibbs eyes were black now as he stared Tony down.

"It was an accident." Tony said and ripped his arm out of Gibbs' grip. "I don't know what got over me boss. It won't happen again." Tony said sternly and Gibbs took Tony's hand. Tony looked down at their entwined fingers then looked at Gibbs.

"How long?" Gibbs asked as he walked towards the exit. Tony followed at the tug of his hand.

"About four and a half years. At first it was a crush, just lust. But then this past year..." Tony trailed off. He looked down at their entwined hands and he sighed happily. As they neared the exit he tried to pull his hand away but Gibbs didn't let go.

"Let them see." Gibbs smiled a little. Tony furrowed his brow.

"Why are you doing this?" Tony asked as he ripped his hand away and shoved it in his pocket. He walked out the door and Gibbs growled lowly.

"We'll talk about this later." Gibbs growled in his ear and Tony shivered. Kate and McGee were already in one car with Fritz and Gibbs and Tony were in another within a few a seconds. They drove out of the airport and towards NCIS.

 **G &T**

McGee and Kate walked into the interrogation view room to listen to Gibbs talk with Fritz. In another room was Francine Jest with Tony. Kate looked over to McGee. "Do you think there's something going on between Gibbs and Tony?" Kate asked and McGee crossed his arms.

"There always is. They are dominant demons after all. They constantly are going head to head with taking over." McGee said and Kate sighed.

"I mean personally. Like, sexually." Kate said and McGee snorted a laugh.

"Gibbs and Tony. Really? There's no way. Both are skirt chasers. Look at Gibbs' rep and Tony's skirt chasing." McGee pointed out and Kate frowned.

"I think all those skirts were just stories." Kate admitted and McGee shook his head.

"No, Gibbs is a marine, divorced and married to women multiple times and not to mention, acts and dresses like he's straight. Tony too. Okay well maybe his dressing is more too straight that he's gay. Or bi. But not the point!" McGee said as he faced the glass again to mark the end of the conversation. Kate sighed. Gibbs got up from the interrogation chair and walked out with the papers that ended this case. He walked into the view room.

"Fritz admitted to her sister killing her husband. She found out he was bi and couldn't take it. She showed up to get her and she was on the last part of killing Aaron Jest." Gibbs said and handed the papers to McGee. "Once Dinozzo's done compare notes." Gibbs said as he walked out into the hallway. Kate and McGee followed out after him but bumped into Tony.

"How'd it go?" Kate asked and Tony smiled.

"She admitted to doing it. I got her real mad by saying I was the Tony Dinozzo in his book. She got me on the neck but uh, she admitted to it. And threatened me." Tony said. He moved his collar and showed the scratches on his neck which bled like a paper cut.

"Damn. Go get cleaned up. Don't show Gibbs those, he'll freak." Kate said as she walked away with a smile. Tony furrowed his brow.

"Why would he freak?" Tony asked McGee as they followed Kate.

"She thinks that you and Gibbs have something sexual going on." McGee snorted and Tony blushed a little. "As if." McGee waited at the elevator. "Go see Ducky, I'll be upstairs." McGee said as he took the file from Tony. Tony nodded and walked down to autopsy to see Ducky.

"Hey Ducky think you can clean these up for me?" Tony asked as he looked up from his scratches and saw Gibbs and Ducky in conversation. "Uh, I can wait." Tony said as he turned around to leave. Gibbs ran and grabbed his shoulder.

"Who did this?" Gibbs asked as he pulled the shirt collar back. He touched the marks gingerly but it caused Tony to hiss.

"I'm fine." Tony pulled away and walked towards Ducky. "Just need some alcohol to clean it up." Tony smiled and Ducky sighed but nodded.

"Anthony who did this?" Ducky asked as he grabbed alcohol and cotton balls.

"Francine Jest. My fault though. I instigated it." Tony sighed as he pulled the collar back. Ducky worked on wiping the scratches. Gibbs growled lowly. "Boss, don't. Like I said it was my fault."

"What did you say that made her assault you Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked angered, and Tony shrugged.

"Just said I'm Tony Dinozzo, the black book guy and she freaked out. I didn't think she actually saw the book." Tony mumbled as Ducky patted his shoulder to signal he was done.

"All set my dear boy. Now, you need to be more careful in interrogation Anthony." Ducky warned and Tony nodded. Gibbs grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the elevator. Tony waved good bye to Ducky and looked to Gibbs.

"Boss?" Tony asked lightly and they both got in the elevator. Gibbs stopped it in between floors. "Care to explain?" Tony asked as if he was bored.

"Yeah Dinozzo, what the hell is your problem?" Gibbs asked furiously. Tony shrugged and leaned against the wall. Gibbs growled lowly and pinned Tony's hands as he pushed him against the wall. Tony moaned quietly and bit his lip. "What's. Your. Problem?" Gibbs asked calmly.

"You. I love you, more than you even know. I kissed you when I shouldn't have and then you hold my hand in the airport like it's nothing!" Tony pushed Gibbs off of his and into the wall. His backside was against Tony's chest. "Now you can't stop acting sexual towards me, and Kate and McGee think we're a thing. If it's alright with you, I'd rather us not happen because there is no way you feel the same. You're doing it to make me feel better about myself." Tony mumbled into Gibbs' ear. Gibbs shivered slightly.

"Tony. I do love you." Gibbs whispered as he struggled against Tony's vice-like grip.

"What?" Tony questioned. He let go of Gibbs and backed up so they had about a foot in between them. Gibbs rubbed his wrists.

"I've felt that our relationship changed about six months ago. I felt feelings for you." Gibbs explained lightly. "I never thought I should act on it. But I realize now, it was love." Gibbs said quietly. He leaned back against the wall.

"So you love me?" Tony asked and Gibbs nodded. Tony sighed softly and moved closer to Gibbs. His eyes turned completely black as he settled against Gibbs' body gently. Gibbs wrapped his arms around Tony's waist as his eyes changed too. "Ya know, I love it when you come into your full form. That tail is just sexy. And that tongue." Tony hummed softly and smiled.

"Oh yeah?" Gibbs mumbled as he closed his eyes and his tail presented itself, along with his forked tongue. Tony moaned softly and leaned forward as he stuck out his forked tongue. A loud bang noise brought them out of their little world and Gibbs chuckled. His tail disappeared a moment later and he started the elevator up again. Tony groaned and crossed his arms.

"Dammit now I've got a problem." Tony mumbled as he tried to adjust himself. Gibbs snickered and the elevator door opened to the bullpen. Gibbs walked in the bullpen as he normally would with Tony behind him as he quickly sat down and hid the obvious bulge in his pants under the desk.

"Report?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, the statements line up and local PD came and got the Fritz twins. Only thing left to do is paperwork boss." McGee summed up and Gibbs nodded.

"Go home, we'll pick it up tomorrow." Gibbs said and everyone looked at each other.

"It's only 1600 hours Gibbs." Kate said and Gibbs turned and glared at everyone. McGee and Kate nodded and picked up their things and shut down their computers. Tony was slower to pick up his things.

"C'mon Tony, we'll go out tonight." McGee said and Tony shook his head.

"Not tonight McDrinker. Got plans." Tony smiled and McGee rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Alright. Night guys. C'mon Kate let's see if Abby wants to go out." McGee said and Kate smiled and nodded as she waved good bye to Gibbs and Tony. Gibbs looked over to Tony.

"Plans huh?" Gibbs asked as he shut down his computer and grabbed his things. Tony nodded and finally stood up after he gathered his things.

"Oh yeah. Got a handsome devil waiting for me." He smirked and Gibbs chuckled.

"Well, come on over if you want." Gibbs whispered in his ear as he walked off. Tony groaned and followed him quickly.

 **G &T**

 _Hello everyone! Chapter four is complete. Probably one more chapter and this story is finished. I hope you've enjoyed it so far._

 _XOXO_

 _Your Irish Friend_


	5. Devil in Georgia

_Definitely last chapter. I know the supernatural isn't as highly popular as the others but that's alright. Once again, review and read. Also look for more stories by me!_

 **G &T**

Tony pushed Gibbs through his door as he kissed down his neck and slammed the door behind him. Gibbs groaned and grabbed Tony's hips as he ground against them. "Fuck Jethro." Tony moaned as he licked the shell of Gibbs' ear with his forked tongue. Tony's eyes were completely black and his skin was slightly red with his tail and forked tongue. Gibbs' tail and forked tongue also were present along with his eyes but his eyes were red instead of black like Tony's.

"Trust me, I planned on fucking you." Gibbs whispered hotly in Tony's ear. Tony moaned and undressed quickly down to nothing. Gibbs also undressed and groaned when Tony knelt on the ground in front of him. "You gonna be a good little cock sucker?" Gibbs fingered Tony's hair and brought him closer to his aching cock. Tony smirked and nodded as he licked the tip. Gibbs groaned and Tony sunk himself on his cock and licked down the shaft. Gibbs tangled his fingers on the back of Tony's head and thrust into his mouth. Tony moaned around his cock and took it all in. "Your pretty little mouth was made for my cock wasn't it?" Gibbs smiled as Tony took him deeper. He felt the warmth in his spine travel down and towards his stomach. "Oh God Tony..." Gibbs thrust faster into Tony's mouth and moaned. "Oh fuck I'm gonna come." Gibbs mumbled as he panted. His tail wrapped around Tony's neck lightly and Tony moaned. "Fuck Tony!" Gibbs shouted as he came hard down Tony's throat. Tony continued to suck Gibbs' cock clean until he went limp. Gibbs' legs shook from the intensity.

"How was that?" Tony smirked as his eyes shone to a bright red now. Gibbs grabbed Tony and ran into the bedroom. He threw Tony on the bed and smiled as he hovered over him.

"My turn, devil." Gibbs smirked as he grabbed lube from the side table. "Well, well. What do we have here?" Gibbs smiled as he pulled out a rubber dildo with a switch on it. Tony blushed brightly.

"Uhm..." Tony stuttered and Gibbs put a finger to his lips. Gibbs lubed up his fingers and slipped his hand between Tony's legs. He gently rubbed Tony's muscle and moaned.

"You fucked yourself this morning didn't you?" Gibbs asked and Tony whimpered but nodded.

"Yes. I thought about you. How you fucked me over your boat. God it was good..." Tony moaned as he stroked his cock. Gibbs smirked. He put lube on the dildo and with one push he slid it in Tony's ass. Tony gasped and wrapped his arms around Gibbs.

"Let's play." Gibbs smiled as he turned on the switch. Tony gasped again as the vibrations sent shivers through his body.

"Oh god yes. Talk dirty to me. I like it." Tony begged and Gibbs chuckled. He leaned closer and licked the shell of Tony's ear with his forked tongue.

"Making a deal with the devil Tone." Gibbs whispered and Tony moaned. Gibbs wrapped his fingers around Tony's cock and stroked slowly and teasingly. "You've been a bad little demon Tony." Gibbs whispered seductively.

"Yes sir!" Tony whimpered in pleasure. Gibbs started to thrust the toy in and out at a slow and steady pace. "Oh yes..." Tony moaned.

"I'm gonna punish you, you naughty demon. You've been playing without asking me." Gibbs licked down Tony's neck and nipped his neck lightly. He kissed down the scratch marks from earlier.

"Jesus deeper..." Tony begged and Gibbs sighed. He pulled the toy out and turned it off. Tony whimpered and grabbed Gibbs' hard cock. "Quick recovery time." Tony smiled and Gibbs smirked. He slammed into Tony fast and hard. "Fuck!" Tony shouted as he relaxed against the bed. Gibbs grabbed his hips and put his ankles up on his shoulders.

"Better hold on. Devil's going down to Georgia." Gibbs smirked and Tony was about to laugh until Gibbs rammed into him. Gibbs kept up the brutal pace.

"Fuck Jethro! I'm so close!" Tony whimpered. Gibbs tail wrapped around Tony's and leaned down to kiss him. Tony moaned and kissed Gibbs back deeply as he bucked back into Gibbs' thrusts. The warmth spread to Tony's stomach as Gibbs kept going deeper and faster and harder. Tony grunted out his release as Gibbs fucked him.

"Fuck Tony!" Gibbs shouted as he came again. He pulled out as he panted and laid on the bed next to Tony. Tony smiled as he turned to look at Gibbs.

"Damn. Devil went to Georgia." Tony laughed and Gibbs rolled his eyes and smacked Tony on the chest.

"If you ask me it was more like Mexico." Gibbs laughed as he grabbed Tony and wrapped his arms around him. Tony cleaned himself up with a tissue and tossed them in the trash. Tony's tail wrapped around both of them and Gibbs' joined too. Both men blinked softly as their eyes changed back to their normal human eyes.

"Where did you even come up with that?" Tony asked and Gibbs chuckled.

"Charlie Daniels band." Gibbs replied and Tony smiled.

"Always did listen to the weird stuff." Tony said and Gibbs smacked him on the back of the head. "Hey!" Tony smacked Gibbs on the shoulder.

"Hey yourself." Gibbs said and Tony rolled his eyes and sighed. "I love you." Gibbs nuzzled his nose into Tony's neck and inhaled his musky scent.

"I love you too Devil." Tony smiled and Gibbs hugged him tightly.

 **G &T**

 _Well, short and sweet but that's alright. I hope this was a devilish story._

 _XOXO,_

 _Your Irish Friend._


End file.
